


博弈ⅱ

by Baliuyao_861



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baliuyao_861/pseuds/Baliuyao_861
Summary: 有尔 微量林有嘉





	博弈ⅱ

4  
金有谦见到自己心心念念的jackson哥是四天后了。他的哥又苍白又虚弱，还没褪去奶气的Alpha紧紧盯着沙发对面的人看。他得到了一个对视。那双平日里带着光亮的眼睛在抬起来的瞬间那样的死气沉沉，直到感受到粘人的视线才回望过去。

亮了，金有谦的脸不由自主地红了起来。就像寒冷的人遇到了火，而我就是火，那双眼睛的主人信任他。

“哥，你没事吧？”他小心翼翼地开口，坐在一旁的泰国男孩瞟了他一眼。

王嘉尔怔了怔，笑起来回应没事。泰国男孩这次直接翻了个白眼，像是忍受了什么巨大怒火，朝金有谦嘟囔道：“你没闻出他身上什么味么？还是你现在还闻不出味道，白长这么高活像个棒槌。”一口气说完直直地看向还有点失神的王嘉尔，随后夺门而去。这根本就是迁怒。

被好朋友这么说一通金有谦还有点发愣，他看向那扇紧闭的门抿住了嘴巴，仿佛被训惨了的金毛狗耸拉下尾巴。说是金毛也不然，他根本没有狗那样灵敏的鼻子。

金有谦闻不出信息素的味道，在他的世界里，每个人都是无味的。没有Omega诱惑得了他，没有Alpha镇得住他，比 Beta更迟钝。这样的“残疾品”用于别的用途却意外得顺手便利。

“哥，到底发生了什么？”他的声音那样讨好得放柔，白皙的脸蛋上依旧泛着红晕。

王嘉尔还想笑却牵不起嘴角，他淡淡地说：“什么也没有发生，我这不是好好的吗，幸好Mark赶到的及时，我……”

“不及时会怎样呢？”

王嘉尔愣住了，他的手不自主地摸上了脖颈，那里已经被缠上了纱布。金有谦的视线就随着那双漂亮的手，看到它停在腺体的位置上。

“你会被林在范标记么？”

“不……”

“哥，你会怀上林在范的孩子吗？”

王嘉尔皱了皱眉：“你在说什么，我可是货真价实的……”

“Alpha。”年轻的男孩第二次打断了自己的Jackson哥，他怒不可遏，“哥因为我闻不到就想骗我么？生理常识我还是懂的。”

“那你就该知道Alpha根本不能标记Alpha。”王嘉尔放下了自己的手，他端详了一会儿自己黑色的指甲，似乎林在范是看了他的手才停止了掐死自己的动作。他还不如掐死我。

金有谦越过茶几凑近王嘉尔，他抬起对方消瘦小巧的下巴，声音里的讨好与奶气荡然无存：“哥真把我当傻子了？AA计划……算了。”

“我可以证明给你看。”

5  
他感觉自己的身躯被一双让人讨厌的巨大的手攥住，不断挤压，搅成一团。自己的血液，得知自己无法使用Alpha的能力，那暗沉的血液，被挤压，从身体深处活生生榨出。他的Jackson哥差点就要变成林在范的东西，永远从自己身边剥离，那种愤怒让他的心脏咚咚作响，几乎要喘不过气来。

他知道，嫉妒是世界上最令人绝望的牢狱，而他，被狠狠禁锢在铁门里，他甚至可以看到穿得像监狱长的林在范在栏杆外一遍又一遍地干着他的Jackson哥，他可以看到林在范的阴茎那么不容拒绝地进入他的Jackson哥可怜的……

王嘉尔的拳头让金有谦回过神来，他意识到他的Jackson哥现在还是没有被任何Alpha玷污的。

6  
“你做的太过火了吧。”文雅的男人坐在椅子上看向破门而入的人，他翘着二郎腿，手交叉放在膝盖上。

“你是故意让段宜恩闯进来的？”清丽的嗓音响起，伤痕累累的林在范看起来狼狈不堪。

“我看你是真的想让你的公主怀孕啊，恶龙先生。”温和的微笑挂在脸上，男人的眼睛澄澈深邃得像一潭幽水，“你要守约啊。”

“把他放回去怎么办，现在可没人给你提供最强大的Alpha了。”林在范插着口袋一屁股坐在那张价格不菲的沙发上，眼神有些戏谑，“要我给你无数强大的精子么，伟大的朴珍荣医生？”

男人的笑意加深了，他的眼底的黑雾腾腾升起，语调上扬：“不知道是你还是那个没有味道的男孩呢？”

林在范的脸冷下来，烦躁地抽出手揉了揉脑袋：“就算他想，他小子也得有那个本事。”

7  
“有谦米，有谦米，哥真的没事，你不要……”他打自己带大的孩子哪舍得用力，但金有谦直勾勾看向自己的眼神让他发怵，他挥了挥自己的手，想让有谦从自己身上起来。

但那双大手死死地按着自己的肩膀，手的主人脸上的神色冷峻得不像那个曾经年糕一样软软的男孩。第一次见这种表情，是从林在范脸上，男人对自己身边的人开枪，对自己耳语，说他是敌方的间谍，下一次见就是杀他的时候了。

“哥在想谁呢？”男孩偏了偏脑袋，“我就在你眼前，你在想谁呢？”男孩说着就伸手去扯那些绷带，不管他Jackson哥的拒绝，把头埋到肩膀里，深吸一口气。

什么味道也没有，即使在腺体处把周围的一切都吸进肺部，除了寂静的空气，房间里真实存在的Bambam身上的香水味、真实存在的气味，他感知不到任何信息素。看着白色的绷带泛出红色的地方，嫉妒涌上心头，他懊恼地咬了那处伤口，奇异的香味突兀地出现了，他根本不知道这是什么味道，只觉得全身暗色的血液沸腾了，几乎要把钻进身体攥着自己心脏的那只手烫伤。

和香水味不同，这是在血液里灼烧的香气，惹人上瘾的致幻剂。他兴奋地抬起头对上那双因为疼痛失去焦距的眼睛，亲昵地吻上对方光洁的脸颊，他的声音颤抖着，几近疯狂地说到：“哥，我可以闻到了。”

与其说是闻，不如说是品尝，不是闻不到，只是要换种方式感受——让承受者痛苦的方式，一定要见血的占有。

王嘉尔当然知道金有谦可以闻到了，就像被林在范咬一样，他可恨得动弹不得，只觉得自己要沉在黑色的海底，无法脱身。无味的弟弟把自己的舌头咬破，给了他一个缠绵而执着的深吻，但是王嘉尔除了血腥味什么也没有尝到。

金有谦解开那些带子，牵起他Jackson哥的手，用带着伤口的舌头舔舐那五根手指，从指缝处探出红色的舌头，吻着他的掌心，眼睛也没有一刻离开那张漂亮的脸。他的眼神阴鸷而深情，狂妄而颓丧，他说道：“Jackson哥不舍得打我吧，你不是最喜欢有谦米了么。”

“我什么也不要，我只要你属于我。”

8  
就像一个精致的礼物，被束缚着双手，安置在沙发上。他现在无法看到Jackson哥的表情，也不是那么想看到，只觉得眼前的背影漂亮极了，不是平时装强悍的Jackson哥，而是有点害怕他的，脆弱可怜的他的Jackson哥。

他的手指从脖子那里划下来，对着肩胛骨划起圈来，他听到对方发出性感的呻吟，有些颤抖着祈求自己停下来，停下来还可以做他的好哥哥。

这真让人火大。听了自己那样真挚霸道的告白，还只想做回自己的哥哥？他的手指却更轻了，浅浅地顺着脊椎划到腰窝，再狠狠按下去。听啊，你不是挺舒服的嘛。要是Omega肯定湿的一塌糊涂求自己了吧，哥是Alpha，还是挺有有骨气的。

当他握着自己坚挺的性器，慢慢导入对方体内，出乎意料的是居然那样的毫无阻碍，温暖湿润的私处没有保留得接受了自己。他做过很多梦，从没梦到过如此顺利的交合，他觉得自己真像是傻子了，对自己的哥哥一无所知。

身下人颤抖着肩膀却有些纯熟得扭动自己的腰肢，让他措手不及，快感很快吞没了他，让他没办法深究。他突然很想知道，一直苦着脸求自己不要那么做的Jackson哥，此时究竟是什么表情。


End file.
